Conventional marine systems typically include devices to detect orientation and speed of a watercraft as it traverses a body of water. Such systems often include a display configured to provide related navigational information to a user. However, marine systems are being implemented with a wide array of new devices providing new types and increased amounts of sensor data that can easily overwhelm a user and a conventional navigational display/user interface, particularly while the watercraft is being piloted near impediments to navigation and navigational aid is critical for operational safety. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide accurate and intuitive navigational information and status to a user of a mobile structure, particularly in the context of piloting a watercraft.